Froide et blanche, la lune s'élève
by Tar-Celebrian
Summary: Shizuru savait qu'elle devait parler, mais le poids de ce qu'elle souhaitait garder au plus profond d'elle-même l'en empêchait. Et si on l'éloignait de ses amis ? De son frère ? De ses rêves ? Et si elle ne pouvait plus retourner dans le Ningenkai...
1. La route est longue

**Auteur :** Tar-Celebrian

**_Titre : Froide et blanche, la lune s'élève_**

_**Disclaimer :** Eh bien, Yuyu Hakusho n'est pas à moi._

_**Couple :** Rien de bien inhabituel._

**_Note :_ **_Ma dernière-née. Fic centrée sur Shizuru, un personnage que j'ai toujours adoré dans Yuyu Hakusho, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle est là, en chair et en os, une cigarette à la bouche, pour vous conter son histoire... où elle se débat entre les trois mondes : Reikai, Ningenkai et Makai._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La route est longue**

Kuwabara Shizuru contemplait le coucher du soleil. Elle aimait profiter des derniers instants de chaleur qu'il dispensait à la terre des humains. Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre grande ouverte, elle prenait l'air. Dans quelques instants, la lune, effrayante mais noble et emplie de majesté, ferait son apparition. La relation qui liait Shizuru à l'astre était ambiguë et spéciale. Souvent, on lui avait répété que le monde de l'Ombre profitait de son apparition pour oser s'aventurer dans la partie des humains, mais elle, qui était tellement sensible aux esprits et autres créatures des enfers, n'arrivait pas à voir ça comme une malédiction. Oh, pourtant, elle avait été sujette, comme son frère, à des terreurs sans nom quand elle était enfant. Mais elle avait vite appris à dominer son recul face à ces êtres différents d'elle, pour les accepter tels qu'ils étaient. L'astre de Séléné avait le don de l'apaiser comme de l'énerver. Changeante, danseuse, la lune lui soufflait folies comme conseils, à travers le doux miroitement de sa face pâle.

Depuis quelques jours, Shizuru ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle avait atteint sa vingtième année, se laissant couler dans le fleuve tranquille du temps. Son abruti de frère et son ami Yusuke, encore plus atteint, mais qu'elle aimait bien, dans le fond, avaient trouvé leur voie. Tous deux âgés de dix-sept ans, ils avaient choisi un métier en sachant pertinemment que ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans le monde des esprits les avait irrémédiablement marqués, à vie. Yusuke, toujours dans son resto, faisait la transition entre les deux mondes, en aidant occasionnellement Botan. L'adorable Keiko, qui était celle du groupe pour laquelle Shizuru avait le plus d'amitié, s'était mise en ménage avec lui, passant outre les craintes de Yusuke, qui appréhendait qu'on s'en prenne à elle pour l'atteindre. Mais, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils vivent ensemble ou pas qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à leurs sentiments et Yusuke s'était rendu, au final très content de la tournure des événements. Kuwabara, comme elle en était venue à l'appeler, alors que son prénom était Kazumi, lui, avait convaincu Hieï de lui laisser sa sœur à protéger. Et Yukina vivait dans la maison familiale avec eux, en attendant que son cher et tendre ait les moyens d'emménager. Face à tous ces projets de vie et d'avenir, Shizuru se sentait en trop. Elle avait longtemps voulu faire la coiffure, et avait même terminé sa formation. Mais, au-delà de son style jeune, cool et marginal, Shizuru ne se sentait pas sereine. Et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Oh, elle avait bien son petit projet personnel, qu'elle arriverait sans doute à mettre facilement sur pied, vu ses capacités : un salon de coiffure, Venus. Mais, depuis quelques mois, elle avait laissé les choses en suspens. Depuis qu'elle avait ressenti les prémices de ce qu'elle tentait si farouchement d'éviter, en sachant que c'était impossible. Oh ! Si seulement Genkai était encore parmi eux ! Elle aurait été la voir, et tout se serait arrangé. Mais le maître était décédé. Et personne n'y pouvait rien. Keiko, malgré son amitié et sa perspicacité, n'avait aucune compétence en la matière. Yusuke, Yukina et Kuwabara étaient exclus : Shizuru avait toujours été l'aînée du groupe, calme, détendue et poseuse, sûre d'elle-même, pas question de changer cette image. Botan ? Shizuru n'était pas sûre de sa réaction. Et, dans la mesure du possible, elle voulait éviter d'avoir affaire aux autorités du monde des esprits.

Restaient Kurama et Hieï. Ils étaient les seuls à qui elle aurait pu s'adresser. Mais elle ignorait où les trouver. Il le faudrait bien, pourtant… Elle se souvenait avec plaisir du tournoi, où ils avaient tous noué des liens plutôt forts, prédestinant ainsi leurs actes, sans le savoir. Kurama et Hieï passaient régulièrement chez Yusuke ou chez les Kuwabara. C'était simple : la sensibilité de Shizuru était tellement développée qu'elle était en mesure de dire immédiatement qu'ils étaient dans les environs.

La lune semblait narguer Shizuru. Comme si elle avait su quelque chose que la jeune femme ignorait. Shizuru plongea la main dans la poche de son jeans et en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes. Fixant la lune de ses yeux noirs, elle en prit une et l'alluma tranquillement. La première bouffée l'apaisa aussitôt. Comment avait-elle pu laisser ce stupide astre lui voler sa bonne humeur ? Elle sourit. Puis, soudain, elle ressentit des esprits surpuissants s'approcher de leur maison. En cas normal, elle se serait inquiétée. Mais elle savait exactement à qui appartenaient les deux auras qu'elle avait repérées. Comment ne pas les reconnaître ? Shizuru voulut se relever, fermer la fenêtre et descendre annoncer aux autres l'arrivée de leurs amis, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité inhumaine dont faisaient preuve Kurama et Hieï. Ils parvinrent au seuil de la porte et Shizuru était toujours là, un étage plus haut. Le beau yohko argenté reprit sa forme humaine, puis s'adressa à la jeune femme :

- Tu nous ouvres ?

Shizuru fit la moue.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que mon frère et une certaine princesse des glaces sont occupés, alors…

La réaction de Hieï fut immédiate. D'un ton tranchant, il dit :

- Raison de plus. Si l'autre blaireau a fait quoi que ce soit de…

La voix douce de Kurama se fit entendre :

- Elle plaisante, Hieï.

Shizuru fit un discret clin d'œil au démon-renard, puis disparut de sa fenêtre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrait sa porte. Après la traditionnelle bise de bienvenue, elle les fit entrer, prenant quelques nouvelles :

- Et alors, que se passe-t-il dans le monde des ténèbres ?

- Comme toujours. Il y a les imbéciles, et les puissants.

Shizuru sourit à la réponse de Hieï. Kurama voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais une petite forme aux cheveux bleus venait d'arriver en courant. Sans autre cérémonie, Yukina se jeta au cou de son frère et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Shizuru rit encore. Dans ces cas-là, Hieï, plus ému qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître, était embarrassé, et c'était toujours très amusant. Kuwabara ne tarda pas à arriver, tout aussi content de revoir ses amis.

- Héhé ! Comment vont les deux potes de baston ?

Kurama répondit de son ton égal, mais réjoui :

- Pleine forme, comme tu peux le constater.

- Vous avez déjà vu Yusuke et Keiko ?

- Non, répondit Kurama. Nous sommes directement venus ici en arrivant.

Shizuru écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et proposa :

- Je vais les appeler, comme ça tout le monde sera là.

- Bonne idée.

Quelques instants plus tard, la bande était réunie. Il ne manquait que Botan. Mais ils savaient qu'elle ne serait pas des leurs. Le fleuve dont elle était la maîtresse lui causait bien des soucis, et elle était littéralement débordée. En l'absence de celle qui d'ordinaire se chargeait de cuire quelque chose de potable, Shizuru décida de s'atteler à la tâche. Elle était contente de tous les revoir. Surtout Kurama. Elle l'appréciait particulièrement. Tout en coupant quelques légumes qu'elle ferait cuire tant bien que mal pour accompagner des pâtes, Shizuru voulut dégager une casserole, qui resta fermement coincée entre deux autres ustensiles de cuisine. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, ni même aux conséquences, presque inconsciemment, Shizuru libéra sa force spirituelle. La casserole se débloqua, mais la jeune femme, peu habituée à ces pertes de forces occasionnées par cet usage, perdit l'équilibre. Au moment où elle se rattrapait, Kurama et Yusuke étaient à la porte.

- Shizuru ?

Elle les regarda et, tentant de paraître normale, répondit :

- Tout va bien.

- Quelle était cette force ?

Shizuru savait qu'il était inutile de nier, surtout en présence de ses amis, qui étaient des spécialistes en la matière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dévier la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose est apparu, j'ai ressenti sa force et puis… j'ai perdu l'équilibre et quand je me suis redressée, tout était redevenu comme avant.

Yusuke, soulagé, dit :

- Il faudra en parler à Botan. Nous sommes en zone sécurisée, comment se fait-il qu'une esprit de la force que nous avons ressentie ait pu apparaître comme ça ? Encore heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas attaquée, Shizuru !

- Oui…

Kurama se fit plus insistant :

- Mais… tu l'as vu, ou pas ?

- Je l'ai ressenti, mais pas vu.

- Et à quel niveau estimes-tu sa force ?

Shizuru s'affola. C'était un de ses points forts, pourtant. Si elle ne répondait pas, Kurama percevrait le problème. Il devinerait ce qui lui posait problème depuis de si longues semaines, il comprendrait tout. Mais que faire ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse. Sans rien laisser paraître à Kurama, hormis une intense réflexion, Shizuru répondit :

- Je n'en ai aucune, mais vraiment aucune idée.

Kurama la regarda, surpris. Puis, il répéta, médusé :

- Aucune idée ? Mais… tout le monde a ressenti à côté que c'était un esprit très puissant !

Shizuru haussa les épaules. Puis, elle se remit à la préparation du repas. Repas qu'ils passèrent intégralement à parler de cette mystérieuse force qui avait réussi à rendre Shizuru confuse, et à pénétrer sans problème, sans se faire repérer à l'avance par personne, la maison des Kuwabara. Heureusement pour elle, Shizuru donna facilement le change, s'étonnant avec tout le monde. Mais elle avait l'affreuse impression que Kurama ne la croyait pas. Elle connaissait ses extraordinaires capacités mentales, et elle prit peur. Et s'il avait deviné ?

Bien plus tard, Shizuru fut la dernière à se coucher, comme toujours. Elle dormit mal, retournant encore et encore l'épineuse situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise toute seule. Ce n'était pas qu'elle considérait ce qui lui arrivait comme quelque chose de néfaste, mais malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, malgré son affinité avec les esprits, Shizuru avait toujours envisagé son avenir dans le monde des humains. Dans un salon de coiffure. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec quelque chose qui risquait de lui valoir une interdiction de séjour dans le monde dans lequel elle était née. Si seulement Genkai avait été là, elle aurait pu lui dire comment s'en défaire… Mais Shizuru n'était pas idiote : elle savait que tout le monde finirait par s'en rendre compte. Jusqu'à l'épisode dans la cuisine, elle avait cru, folle qu'elle était, pouvoir le dissimuler au regard des autres. Elle réalisait à quel point sa pensée avait été infantile, et son espoir insensé. Et si elle allait parler à Kurama ? Ou à Hieï ? Par simple logique, elle aurait choisi Kurama, car il était le plus réservé, le plus consciencieux aussi. Mais le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Kurama était comme celui qu'elle entretenait vis à vis de la lune : ambigu. Elle était consciente d'être à mi-chemin entre l'amitié et autre chose, qu'elle se refusait de nommer. Le problème de s'adresser à Hieï, c'était qu'il risquait de ne pas ne montrer compréhensif et de lui dire de se débrouiller, tout en assurant qu'il ne dirait rien. Et Shizuru avait besoin d'aide. Désespérément besoin d'aide. Sa situation lui semblait plus lourde de minute en minute. Dire qu'elle aurait voulu rester Shizuru, la sœur de Kuwabara, tranquille, nonchalante, impassible, flegmatique, aux airs faussement désespérés, ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Et ce qu'elle serait toujours. Mais avec une valeur ajoutée. Dont elle voulait se débarrasser, tout en se doutant que ce serait difficile, voire impossible.

* * *

Très tôt le matin, Shizuru descendit pour se faire un café. C'est sans surprise qu'elle remarqua que Kurama l'avait précédée. C'était souvent le cas. Quand ils participaient au tournoi des ténèbres, c'était généralement Hieï, Kurama, Genkai et elle qui se levaient en premier. Mais Hieï n'était pas là ce matin. Avant même que Shizuru ne pose la question, Kurama dit :

- Il était fatigué avant d'arriver, il a un combat à récupérer…

Shizuru sourit :

- Bonjour tout de même…

Pour toute réponse, Kurama lui tendit une tasse de café. Noir, avec un demi-sucre. Exactement comme elle les aimait. Touchée par cette manière de saluer quelqu'un le matin, Shizuru prit la tasse en murmurant :

- Ça valait la peine de se lever…

Un long silence les enveloppa tous les deux. Ils n'éprouvaient pas spécialement le besoin de parler. Ils auraient toute la journée pour le faire. Le petit-déjeuner était un moment de calme, de repos avant le début des activités. Shizuru savoura son café, avant de se rendre compte que Kurama la regardait bizarrement. Il faillit dire quelque chose, puis se retint. Shizuru, sentant que si elle restait près de lui, la conversation allait déraper, et sans doute sur l'incident de la veille, se leva et alla mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Puis, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y accouda, cherchant son paquet de cigarettes. La lune pâlissait et était sur le point de disparaître. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever.

Kurama s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il en était sûr, maintenant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'accouda à ses côtés et regarda la lune avec elle, toujours en silence. Puis, d'une voix douce, il demanda :

- Il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te dérange, Shizuru ?

* * *

_Review ? Le petit bouton est juste là..._


	2. Mensonge et dissimulation

**Chapitre 2 : Mensonge et dissimulation**

Le rythme cardiaque de Shizuru s'accéléra. Pourquoi donc devait-ce être lui qui comprenne tout ? Parfaitement consciente que chacune de ses réactions était passée au peigne fin et analysée par Kurama, elle garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Puis, optant pour une semi vérité, elle dit :

- Je… je voulais justement parler… enfin j'hésitais…

Entre tous, ce fut le moment que choisit Kuwabara pour arriver en hurlant :

- _Devinez où Yusuke nous emmène aujourd'hui !_

Kurama eut une envie violente d'étriper Kuwabara. Son aura crépita, menaçante, face à celui qui venait de couper Shizuru à un moment primordial. Kuwabara recula, surpris :

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kurama ?

Puis, retrouvant le sourire :

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Oui, moi aussi ! beugla Yusuke, qui venait d'arriver.

Au final, ce fut Hieï, qui descendait aussi à ce moment-là, qui déclencha le début des hostilités en attaquant Kuwabara de front. Kurama se détendit et se prêta au jeu avec tous les autres. Shizuru, s'efforçant de paraître normale, rit de bon cœur, priant pour que son aura ne prenne pas le dessus et que cette mise en œuvre de tant de force spirituelle n'enclenche aucune réaction chez elle. Puis, elle s'adressa à Keiko en soufflant lentement la fumée :

- Il nous emmène où ça ?

Keiko sourit :

- À Disneyland Tokyo ! Tu viens avec nous, hein, Shizuru ?

Shizuru soupira bruyamment puis éclata de rire.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous surveiller…

La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Loin de ses tracas quotidien, Shizuru parvint à oublier ce qui l'obnubilait, retrouvant son insouciance d'antan. Elle profita pleinement de l'activité, refusant de penser à autre chose que l'instant présent. Tout au plus fut-elle attentive à ne pas se retrouver seule avec Kurama. Et ce fut trop vite, bien trop vite à son goût qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison familiale. Kurama n'avait pas essayé de lui parler pendant la journée, considérant sans doute qu'il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard, quand il n'y aurait personne pour les déranger. Mais maintenant qu'elle sentait ce moment approcher, Shizuru se sentait de plus en plus tendue.

Délégant la tâche culinaire à son frère, Shizuru monta dans sa chambre. Elle voulait juste se changer, ses vêtements ayant été trempés durant une attraction aquatique et n'ayant pas encore tout à fait séché. Finalement, elle décida de fumer une cigarette avant de redescendre. Machinalement, elle tendit la main vers la poignée de sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, puis sursauta en voyant, à trois mètres d'elle, le petit Koenma flottant dans les airs. Comprenant qu'il était là pour elle et qu'il ne voulait pas avertir les autres, elle lui ouvrit et il pénétra sa chambre, prenant sa forme adulte. Il la salua chaleureusement, dans les règles :

- Bonsoir, Shizuru. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air ironique, et répondit, un sourire frondeur aux lèvres :

- Je vais aussi bien que peut aller un être au statut indéfini…

Koenma la regarda tristement.

- Ton statut a été défini par le monde spirituel.

- Et ? demanda Shizuru, retenant son souffle.

- Tu connais la réponse, je pense… tu es classée au rang A.

- Je suis humaine, Koenma. Les classements des démons ne me concernent pas...

Le ton était celui utilisé par les adultes pour détromper un enfant. Elle n'y pouvait rien, ça avait jailli sans qu'elle puisse retenir quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas développé ses pouvoirs, elle avait veillé à ce qu'ils restent au stade embryonnaire. Elle ne pouvait être aussi loin sur la pente du danger !

- Si. Ton pouvoir est une habilité naturelle, qui ne nécessite pas d'être perfectionnée. De plus, nos classements ne s'appliquent pas seulement aux démons, mais à tous ceux qui ont des pouvoirs.

Un rire froid résonna dans la pièce. Shizuru voulait garder contenance, mais jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts était glacée.

- N'importe quoi ! Si c'était le cas, je serais de rang A depuis ma naissance, et tout ceci aurait été repéré depuis longtemps. Si quelqu'un voulait m'attaquer, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi.

Koenma lui lança un regard empreint de compassion.

- C'est exact. Je me suis mal exprimé. Ton pouvoir semble être une capacité innée qui sommeillait au fond de toi et qui semble être arrivé à maturation ces derniers mois. Mais comme tu es humaine, nous n'avons aucune certitude à t'offrir, il ne s'agit que de suppositions.

Shizuru ferma les yeux. Alors elle était bel et bien une femme aux pouvoir surnaturels… Avec toutes les règles que cela impliquait. Mais Koenma continuait :

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison qui t'a poussée à tout nous cacher. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas adressée à Botan, ou même à moi ? Nous nous connaissons suffisamment… non ?

Shizuru le regarda gentiment, sentant qu'il était peiné. Elle détestait se livrer, mais elle pouvait bien l'éclairer un peu...

- J'y ai souvent pensé. Mais j'ai eu peur. Peur de votre réaction. Je refuse, comme Yusuke, d'être sous surveillance, ou pire, de devoir vivre ailleurs que dans mon monde d'origine à cause de stupides pouvoirs qui se sont soudainement développés.

- Ces « stupides pouvoirs » sont loin d'être négligeables, tu sais.

- Et je ne veux pas être récupérée par le monde des ténèbres, répliqua Shizuru avec force. Je veux rester Kuwabara Shizuru, une jeune coiffeuse un peu mystérieuse qui parle aux esprits, sans problèmes de forces ni d'équilibre, ni de fous qui veulent juste m'affronter pour tester ma puissance… Je veux demeurer libre de toute contrainte.

Une façon plus ou moins élégante d'expliquer qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas devenir détective spirituel, ou ce genre de stupidités tout juste bonnes pour Yusuke. Koenma sourit et lui tendit la main :

- Je me doutais que ton caractère particulièrement émancipé te dicterait ta conduite. Je n'étais pas surpris que tu n'aies parlé à personne – car tu n'as parlé à personne, n'est-ce pas ? – et l'annonce de ce qui est arrivé dans ta cuisine hier n'est que l'élément déclencheur. Nous nous en serions aperçu un jour ou l'autre, tu sais. Si je suis venu en masquant ma force – j'espère que les autres ne m'auront pas remarqué – c'est pour te proposer de me suivre. Je t'emmène tout de suite dans le monde spirituel et…

- Non ! s'écria Shizuru. C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas, Koenma ! Ne gâche pas tout ce que…

- Laisse-moi terminer, Shizuru. Je ne t'emmène pas définitivement. Un procès en bonne due et forme a été instruit contre toi, mais j'ai réussi à faire émettre des clauses qui, une fois remplies, te rendront la liberté à laquelle tu tiens tant.

- Un procès ? Mais…oh non… et quelles clauses ? demanda Shizuru, atterrée que les choses aient déjà été aussi loin. En quoi était-ce criminel d'avoir des pouvoirs ? Était-ce parce qu'elle ne les avait pas déclarés ?

- Tu me suis maintenant, pour suivre un entraînement intensif. Tu apprends à utiliser et à canaliser ton pouvoir, puis tu reviens ici avec le statut d'alliée potentielle qui tient à vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend et a les pouvoirs d'affirmer son opinion face à tous, comme Yusuke et Kurama.

Tentant de comprendre l'ensemble des implications de ce que lui disait Koenma, Shizuru écrasa sa cigarette.

- Je vais prévenir mon frère, puis je...

- Non. Tout ceci doit rester secret, parce que je ne suis pas censé t'entraîner. Je vais t'apprendre plus que ce qu'il le faudrait. Tu es censée pouvoir te défendre, pas résister à ceux qui viendront vérifier plus tard ta position. Mais c'est justement contre eux que je veux te protéger. Si tu deviens assez forte pour être _dissuasive_, ils te laisseront en paix. Les souris ne s'aventurent jamais trop loin dans la tanière du chat…

Au début heurtée par la véhémence de Koenma – tout de même, son frère allait s'inquiéter si elle ne lui expliquait rien – Shizuru finit par sourire. Même si elle détestait le tour qu'elle allait jouer à Kazuma, elle comprenait le raisonnement… La force pour avoir la paix… La puissance pour tenir à distance tout envoyé des autorités spirituelles… Évidemment… Elle regarda Koenma dans les yeux et dit simplement :

- Merci.

Elle attrapa sa main, et sans autre forme de cérémonie, Koenma l'emmena.

* * *

Kurama commençait à se demander ce que fabriquait Shizuru. Tout de même, il ne fallait pas une demi-heure pour juste changer de vêtements ! Il avait été attentif à ses mouvements toute la journée, et se doutait qu'elle profiterait de n'importe quel prétexte pour s'écarter du groupe. Mais pourquoi ? À cause de ce qu'il lui avait demandé après le petit-déjeuner ? Il y avait pourtant bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas ! Malgré sa perspicacité, Kurama n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il se leva, marquant son impatience. Sans rien expliquer à qui que ce soit, il quitta le salon, espérant que les autres penseraient qu'il allait chercher quelque chose dans la chambre d'amis. Le yohko se dirigea vers la chambre de Shizuru. Il toqua doucement. Pas de réponse. Il recommença plusieurs fois, puis, craignant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide, la fenêtre grande ouverte, le rideau voletant au gré de la douce brise nocturne.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

Kurama vit volte-face et redescendit rapidement. Ainsi Shizuru avait vraiment un problème, il ne s'était pas leurré. Et il n'avait même pas été capable de lui venir en aide.

Quand Kurama réapparut dans le salon, il se sentait stupide. La sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose de primordial ne le quittait pas. Il y eut un petit silence à son entrée, puis il demanda à Kuwabara :

- Ta sœur avait-elle des projets particuliers pour ce soir ?

Le concerné le regarda avec un air bovin, choqué par la question de Kurama, avant de répondre, rappelé à l'ordre par un coup de coude de Yukina :

- J'en sais rien ! Je suis pas son baby-sitteur !

Il ne servait à rien de relever, ni de prendre la mouche. Toutefois, le sang-froid de Kurama en prit un sérieux coup. Il expliqua calmement :

- La fenêtre de sa chambre est ouverte, et elle n'est plus là.

Dans un ensemble assez synchronisé, tous ceux qui étaient présents se concentrèrent sur leur force spirituelle pour percevoir l'aura de Shizuru... qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas dans la maison – ni dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres, leur assura Hieï, qui était le plus sensible aux auras. D'un coup, Kuwabara avait perdu son sourire. Comme un fou, il se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur en gueulant son prénom, tandis que les autres appelaient la jeune femme, ou tentaient encore et encore de ressentir une quelconque trace de sa présence. Très vite, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Shizuru n'était plus parmi eux.

Ils tentèrent de joindre Botan, sans succès. Finalement, ce fut Kurama qui osa formuler l'hypothèse à laquelle personne ne pensait :

- Et si cette fameuse énergie perçue hier était liée à tout ceci ? Shizuru avait-elle des ennemis dans le Makai ?

Kuwabara, incapable de rester calme, répondit brutalement :

- Bien sûr que non ! Ma frangine n'a jamais été dans le Makai sans moi !

C'était évident. Pourquoi Shizuru avait-elle disparu, alors ? La même idée traversa l'ensemble du groupe au même moment : Shizuru avait été enlevée. Hieï finit par dire :

- Moi je me demanderais plutôt ce que toi tu as fait pour qu'on enlève ta sœur...

Et Kuwabara de recommencer à crier, en argumentant qu'il n'y était pour rien si des cinglés s'en prenaient à eux. Toutefois, ça ne collait pas. Kurama ne répondit rien, mais envisagea plusieurs angles d'approche du problème. Si un démon du Makai – et vraisemblablement un rang S, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient même pas senti – en voulait à Kuwabara, pourquoi enlever Shizuru et non Yukina ? Et puis... quel démon aussi puissant qu'un rang S pouvait en vouloir à la sœur d'un humain avec de faibles capacités spirituelles ? Non pas que Kuwabara n'ait pas de valeur, mais il ne possédait pas la puissance de Yusuke, par exemple... Rien ne tenait, leur logique n'avait aucun sens. Lentement, Kurama secoua la tête. Il finit par hasarder :

- Quelles sont les capacités spirituelles de Shizuru ?

Ce fut la timide Yukina qui répondit d'une voix attristée :

- Elle voit les esprits.

- Elle a donc vu quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, conclut Hieï.

Tous hochèrent la tête. C'était la meilleure explication qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Et elle était de loin la plus crédible de toutes. Maintenant, demeurait la question cruciale : qu'avait bien pu voir Shizuru pour être arrachée ainsi à son foyer ?

De façon assez inattendue, ce fut Keiko qui demanda :

- Que veulent cacher les démons, habituellement ? Quels secrets ne veulent-ils pas voir révélés ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Kurama et Hieï. Le démon-renard réfléchit à la question, avant de songer qu'il aurait détesté qu'un humain perce sa couverture. Hieï, pour sa part, répondit froidement :

- Les démons ne se ressemblent pas. Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi ou de généralités applicables à tout le monde. Chaque démon défend ses propres intérêts, et crois-moi, ils sont parfois en parfaite opposition.

Yusuke se leva, coupant court à la discussion. Interloqué, Kuwabara le regarda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Yusuke. Ils n'avaient que trop traîné dans le Ningenkai. S'ils voulaient efficacement tenter de retrouver Shizuru, il fallait qu'ils partent tout de suite, tant que ses traces étaient encore fraîches et repérables. Les capacités de Kurama leur seraient d'une grande utilité. Et puis, Yusuke se sentait plutôt confiant : qui résisterait aux plus grandes pointures du monde spirituel ?

- Ça me semble évident. Pendant que tu te morfonds ici, je vais aller chercher Shizuru.

Kuwabara n'essaya même pas répliquer. L'aide de Yusuke, il l'acceptait avec plaisir. Il attrapa sa veste et se retourna vers Yukina :

- Je ne serai pas long, promis.

Kurama et Hieï se regardèrent un instant, puis sur un haussement d'épaules de Hieï, ils emboitèrent le pas aux deux humains. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures... Shizuru et son agresseur, quel qu'il soit, ne leur échapperaient pas bien longtemps.

* * *

Quand Koenma s'arrêta devant le palais de son père, Shizuru se sentit plus que jamais hors contexte. Un immense doute lui serrait les entrailles, et chaque nouveau pas loin de chez elle lui pesait plus. Elle espérait sincèrement que son abruti de petit frère ne s'inquiéterait pas trop. Si toutefois il se rendait compte de sa disparition... Shizuru secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Voilà qu'elle devenait sentimentale ! Son frère réaliserait forcément qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle soupira. Koenma se tourna vers elle :

- Ne soupire pas, Shizuru... Je t'assure que c'est la meilleure solution qui soit. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, tu sais.

Shizuru fut touchée par l'attention de Koenma, mais rien n'y fit : elle avait toujours la gorge serrée. Un horrible pressentiment lui soufflait qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision, et qu'elle allait être arrachée à son monde natal pour toujours. Venus, son salon de coiffure, ne verrait jamais le jour. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais rire avec ses amis _humains_. Elle ne...

- Essaye de te détendre. Tu verras, tout se passera bien.

Shizuru ne mit pas la parole de Koenma en doute, mais ne parvint pas pour autant à le rassurer d'un sourire. Machinalement, elle porta une énième cigarette à ses lèvres et tira une bouffée. Elle suivit Koenma à travers les couloirs du palais, en se demandant pourquoi il lui était interdit d'entraîner quelqu'un. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait rester secret ? Pourquoi est-ce que les explications de Koenma lui semblaient aussi embrouillées ? Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans une pièce que Shizuru identifia rapidement comme le bureau de Koenma. Elle réalisa à ce moment qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui leur était arrivé, à eux tous qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Obnubilée par sa propre vie, par ses propres projets, et surtout par ses propres secrets, elle en avait oublié qu'ils restaient des... oui, des amis, dont elle aurait dû mieux prendre des nouvelles. Trop occupée à éviter tout ce qui la reliait au Makai, elle avait tenté de faire abstraction du fait qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins des démons, pour seulement retenir ce côté amical qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement, avec son frère. Quelle importance avait Koenma, actuellement ? Oh, elle se souvenait qu'il avait eu de nombreux problèmes avec son père, le fameux Roi des Enfers, mais guère plus...

- Koenma...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Botan faisait irruption dans la pièce, et après un regard réprobateur, la serrait dans ses bras.

- Shizuru ! Comment as-tu osé nous faire ce coup-là ?

Répondant à l'étreinte, la jeune femme ne répliqua rien, se contentant d'un simple :

- Botan. Je suis contente de te revoir.

Koenma intervint à ce moment-là, comme s'ils n'avaient guère le temps pour des retrouvailles en bonne due et forme.

- Heureusement que tu es arrivée à temps, Botan.

La concerné protesta vigoureusement :

- Je n'aurais pas laissé Shizuru seule face aux juges !

- Les juges ? Mais... je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas de procès ?

L'étonnement de Shizuru devait faire peine à voir, parce que Botan s'écria chaleureusement que tout allait bien se passer, tandis que Koenma serrait son épaule en disant :

- Je suis désolée si je me suis mal exprimé. Tu ne peux échapper à ce procès, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de t'y soutenir, au vu de ma position actuelle, qui est censée être neutre.

Botan lui fit un grand sourire :

- En revanche, moi, par ma qualité de guide du fleuve, habilitée à connaître le monde des humains, je suis ton parfait témoin !

Shizuru finit par demander :

- Koenma, qu'est-ce que tu as comme position, exactement ?

- Je m'occupe de seconder Enki.

C'était donc ça ! Décidément... voilà qu'il évoluait dans les hautes sphères, ce qui lui interdisait sans doute de se mêler des affaires de justice. Aux regards coupables qu'échangèrent les deux, Shizuru comprit qu'ils ne lui avoueraient pas ce qu'ils faisaient de dangereux. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'ils jouaient gros pour lui venir en aide. Un sourire las étira ses lèvres.

- Une humaine morte de trouille et deux gamins fautifs... quelle équipe magnifique.

Botan ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de réagir et lui répondit du tac au tac :

- C'est pour ça que tout va bien se passer, Shizuru. Les juges n'ont aucune chance face à toi !

Shizuru se laissa surprendre. Ainsi, Botan était persuadée qu'elle avait de quoi écrabouiller ceux qui lui intentaient ce procès ? Certes, ça faisait plaisir, mais... ça ne signifiait rien.

- Qui m'intente ce procès ? De quel droit ?

Elle était plus calme, tout d'un coup. Allumant une nouvelle cigarette, elle regarda Koenma sans trembler.

- Ce n'est pas une personne qui t'intente ce procès. C'est ta force spirituelle qui t'a fait repérer. De ce fait, pour nous, tu es hors-la-loi car possédant la puissance d'un démon de classe A vivant sur Terre sans être déclarée. Le principal chef d'accusation repose là-dessus.

- Je ne relève pas d'un tel tribunal !

- C'est là le point sur lequel tu pourras jouer. Selon notre dispositif, c'est le cas, du simple fait que tu as des pouvoirs. Mais ta nature humaine t'offre une possibilité d'échapper à tout ça...

Shizuru demeura silencieuse un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle demanda tranquillement :

- Qu'arrivera-t-il si je ne me présente pas à ce procès et que je pars en formation avec toi ?

- Il faut que tu apparaisses à ce procès. Pour montrer que tu ne te dérobes pas. Il faudrait que tu minimises ton statut et que tu gagnes un mois. Et là, je t'entraînerai.

- Comment est-ce que je suis supposée gagner un mois ?

- En invoquant un vice de procédure, puisque tu es humaine et que tu peux dire que tu ne relèves pas de leur juridiction. Le temps que tout se mette en ordre, tu seras... aussi dissuasive que tes amis.

- J'en serais très étonnée.

- Alors tu le seras.

- Quelle est la véritable raison pour laquelle tu refuses que je mette Kazuma au courant ?

Penaud, Koenma finit par répondre. Il avait toujours su qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une explication évasive, mais au moins, il avait essayé.

- Tu connais toute l'équipe. Déjà, ils sont incapables de garder un secret. Ensuite, ils n'accepteront jamais de laisser une amie se présenter à un procès de ce genre. Ils ne voudront pas que tu coures le moindre risque.

- Je prends donc un risque en me présentant à ce procès.

- Oui. Mais crois-moi, il est minime, à côté de ce qu'une arrivée en fanfare de l'équipe Urameshi provoquerait. Cela les placerait non seulement dans une attitude hors-la-loi qui serait désastreuse pour leur image, mais surtout pour la stabilité du Makai. Que ceux qui ont tout fait pour rétablir un système juste outrepassent leurs droits serait synonyme de chaos.

Shizuru leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Tu les connais. Ils me trouveront, et ce sera encore pire.

Un sourire éclaira le visage enfantin de Koenma.

- Tu me sous-estimes... Ils ne te trouveront pas de sitôt. Je te l'assure.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Tout comme j'avais dissimulé mon aura en arrivant, j'ai placé un sceau sur toi, pour que ton aura ne puisse plus rayonner naturellement autour de toi. Elle est retenue en toi. Tu ne laisses donc plus de traces.

Tout en se faisant la promesse d'aller au plus vite, pour retourner chez elle au plus vite, Shizuru continua la pensée de Koenma :

- Je suppose que mes capacités potentielles sont entravées, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne garderais pas le sceau, question de retourner me la couler douce dans le Ningenkai ?

Koenma ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire que c'était un sceau qu'il avait mis au point depuis peu, et qu'il n'en connaissait pas encore tous les effets secondaires. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui dire une partie de la vérité :

- Ce sceau est instable. Il est impossible de contenir réellement les pouvoirs d'une classe S ou A. Mais il sera parfait le temps du procès.

Shizuru avait l'impression qu'elle ne voyait que des failles dans tout ce qu'on lui disait. Koenma, lui, ne cachait pas sa satisfaction : il avait réponse à tout.

- Et si on remarque que tu es celui qui m'a placée sous un sceau ?

- Il faudrait d'abord qu'on remarque le sceau. Ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas.

Shizuru ne répliqua plus rien, à court de récriminations. Le regard presque _victorieux _qu'échangèrent Botan et Koenma ne lui échappa pas, mais elle l'ignora. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû les remercier et se détendre un peu, mais elle en était incapable. Tout allait trop vite, et même si elle n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie de personnes qui aimaient tout contrôler dans leur vie, elle n'aimait pas disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de traces. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de prévenir discrètement Kazu de ne pas s'en faire.

Botan lui attrapa gentiment le coude et la poussa légèrement.

- Ne traînons pas, ou nous serons en retard. Je resterai près de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

La maîtresse du fleuve se tourna vers Koenma avec un sourire :

- Koenma, on te retrouve directement après, d'accord ?

- Tout sera prêt pour notre départ.

Shizuru s'efforça de rester calme et demanda posément :

- Où irons-nous ?

- Dans un endroit perdu du Makai.

Génial. Shizuru parvint à garder contenance et suivit Botan pour ne plus y penser. Sur le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois :

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier.

Koenma eut un grand sourire, parce qu'il comprenait les doutes et les inquiétudes de Shizuru. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour ne plus être affecté par ses manières indifférentes, ou parfois rudes.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, Shizuru. Quand tu seras de retour dans le Ningenkai.

Et enfin, Shizuru se détendit. Finalement, Koenma l'avait comprise. Un bref sourire apparut sur son visage, puis elle passa la porte.

* * *

_Je n'ose même pas vous dire depuis combien de temps je dois mettre à jour cette histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici enfin la suite, et j'espère conserver un rythme de publication plus régulier (je vais viser un chapitre par mois, parce que je sais pertinemment que je ne tiendrai pas un délai plus court). Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Nelja, dont le commentaire m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise !_


	3. Justice aveugle

**Chapitre 3 : Justice aveugle**

Ils avaient patiemment fouillé les alentours de la maison Kuwabara, mais ils ne parvenaient à ressentir que des traces d'auras qu'ils connaissaient tous. Et Kuwabara perdait son calme de minute en minute. Yusuke lui-même semblait profondément contrarié. L'astre lunaire semblait les narguer, comme s'il connaissait toutes les réponses à leurs questions. Kurama était perplexe. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était sous sa forme yohko, pour tenter de percevoir l'odeur de Shizuru, mais comme elle vivait là ordinairement, il ne savait comment séparer toutes les directions différentes empruntées par la jeune femme dans sa vie quotidienne. Au bout d'un moment, Hieï fit froidement un constat.

- Nous perdons du temps. Il est évident que nous ne retrouverons pas sa piste comme ça.

Kuwabara fut sur le point de lui crier quelque chose, mais Yusuke le retint fermement, attendant que Hieï termine.

- Il faut aller à la frontière. C'est là que nous retrouverons sa trace, si notre idée de base est correcte et qu'un démon l'a enlevée.

- Mais nous n'en savons rien ! Quel démon prendrait le risque d'emmener un humain dans le Makai, ça n'a aucun sens ! Explosa Kuwabara.

Kurama lui répondit calmement.

- Effectivement, ça n'en a pas encore pour nous, parce que nous ignorons tout. Mais il faut tout vérifier pour éliminer une à une les hypothèses.

Yusuke en tête, ils filèrent vers la frontière. Là, ils repérèrent les patrouilles habituelles, auxquelles Hieï partit s'adresser. Il était celui qui patrouillait le plus souvent avec eux, et après une longue discussion, il revint avec la certitude qu'aucun démon inhabituel n'avait franchi la frontière. Ils avaient seulement vu passer Koenma vers le Reikai, de loin.

Kuwabara poussa un grand cri de rage et de frustration. Où donc était passée sa sœur ? Il fallait prendre une décision, et ils n'avaient aucun élément nécessaire en main pour agir avec discernement. Une forte contrariété se lisait sur le visage de Kurama. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir les intérêts des agresseurs présumés, alors qu'il se targuait d'un sens analytique aigu. Yusuke regarda Hieï avec gravité :

- Il est impossible que les patrouilleurs ne l'aient pas vue, hein ?

- J'en sais rien.

Avec dépit, Hieï haussa les épaules. Ce fut Kurama qui finit par dire, avec assurance :

- Il faut que nous entrions dans le Makai. Nous savons qu'un humain n'aurait pas été capable de nous échapper, et l'aura de Shizuru n'est plus perceptible dans le Ningenkai. C'est donc forcément vers le monde des ténèbres que convergent nos pistes. Nous avons des alliés là-bas, et en prenant le pouls de nos anciennes allégeances, nous aurons peut-être plus de chance.

Yusuke regarda Kurama avec scepticisme.

- On se sépare, alors ?

- Non, restons ensemble. Les restes des trois royaumes précédant l'instauration du tournoi sont demeurés des places fortes. Allons à la plus proche, chez Mukuro, puis chez Yomi, puis chez feu Raizen.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kuwabara, comme s'il lui appartenait de prendre la décision finale. Et ils eurent de la peine pour leur ami. Son visage était empli de détermination, mais on sentait l'angoisse qui l'étreignait à l'idée de ne tout simplement _pas savoir _ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur.

- On y va.

_Shizuru, tiens bon_.

* * *

Quand Shizuru se retrouva face aux cinq démons composant le jury, elle sentit le calme l'envahir. Il suffisait de voir l'écart entre eux, démons, et elle, humaine, pour donner de la force aux arguments qu'elle tentait de préparer. Deux pas derrière elle, Botan suivait.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Les poils sur la nuque de Shizuru se hérissèrent. D'une voix tranquille, elle répondit :

- Je préfère rester debout.

- C'est votre _droit_. Commençons, dans ce cas.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se contracta, tandis qu'elle se forçait à regarder le mur légèrement au-dessus des membres jurés. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de détailler celui qui lui parlait toutefois sa couleur verte ne passait pas inaperçue. Après lui avoir fait jurer de ne dire que la vérité, on lui demanda de répondre le plus clairement possible aux questions.

- Vous êtes bien Kuwabara Shizuru ?

- Oui.

- Votre frère est bien Kuwabara Kazuma ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous retrouvez devant notre jury aujourd'hui pour régulariser votre situation. Vous avez récemment été classée au niveau A de notre échelle de puissance. Comme nous ne disposons d'aucune information sur votre style de combat ou sur vos habilités, nous ne pouvons pas garantir que vous êtes sans danger pour les humains. Les chefs d'accusation sont les suivants : non déclaration de statut et occupation illégale du Ningenkai.

_Illégale ? _Shizuru vit rouge. Le Ningenkai était son monde de naissance ! Ses poings se serrèrent et elle se tourna vers Botan, l'air de dire qu'elle refusait de rester une minute de plus. La guide perçut parfaitement la force de sa colère, et s'avança jusqu'à lui prendre gentiment le bras pour désamorcer tout réaction déraisonnée – et pourtant tellement justifiée ! Le président du jury continuait avec les peines encourues et quand il finit par demander si l'accusée plaidait elle-même, Shizuru répondit vertement que _oui_.

- Avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, je dois vous dire que je réfute le concept même de ce procès. Vous vous êtes arrogé le droit de me juger, mais je ne relève pas de votre juridiction. Je suis une _humaine_, et j'ai vu le jour dans le Ningenkai. Si le jury était composé d'humains conscients de la situation, ce serait un jugement équitable. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, je considère vos décisions comme nulles et non avenues.

Un des jurés fut tellement surpris qu'il en ouvrit la bouche. Mais Shizuru continuait, refusant de se laisser couper :

- Votre procès n'est qu'une mise en scène… Les démons passent dans le Ningenkai à leur aise, et c'est mon potentiel qui vous fait peur, rien d'autre. Vous avez peur que j'échappe à votre contrôle, alors que je ne suis qu'une simple _humaine_. Quel contrôle exerciez-vous sur Maître Genkai ? Ce n'est que la théorie qui vous fait dire que la puissance ne causera que des problèmes. Dites-moi le mal qu'a fait la démone Yukina, ou le démon Urameshi – qui pourrait pourtant détruire la terre entière s'il le souhaitait ?

- Vous faites appel à des exceptions bien connues dont les potentiels sont consignés dans nos rapports, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

Shizuru se sentit soudainement étrangement calme. Se félicitant d'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout les délires de son frère, elle sut exactement quoi répondre.

- Les barrières ont été levées… J'ai entendu quelque chose de très moche à propos des anciennes statistiques faussées du monde des esprits. En quoi consistait l'arnaque déjà ? Ah oui, il fallait embrouiller des démons dont le potentiel était _consigné_ et les relâcher dans le Ningenkai en espérant qu'ils fassent des dégâts pour ensuite résoudre les cas… La porte est ouverte maintenant. Depuis qu'Enki a gagné votre fichu tournoi.

Le point du démon vert s'abattit sur la table tandis qu'il se levait. Contenant à peine sa colère, il répliqua :

- La preuve que vous êtes dangereuse, c'est que vous _connaissez_ ces détails classés secrets.

Le ton allait croissant. Botan sut que c'était entre tous le moment où elle devait intervenir, pour calmer les esprits et ramener l'échange à un niveau plus rationnel.

- En ma qualité de guide du fleuve, je demande à prendre la parole.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Puis, le démon vert se rassit et fit un geste de la main :

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Merci. Dans le cadre de mon travail, j'ai pu observer l'humaine connue sous le nom de Kuwabara Shizuru, tant dans ses instants de force que ses instants de faiblesse. Qu'elle ait dégagé suffisamment d'énergie pour mériter un classement au niveau A m'étonne grandement, car elle ne fait pas usage de sa force au quotidien. Le résultat de mon expertise est donc qu'elle ne représente un danger ni pour le Ningenkai, ni pour elle-même.

Quelques grommellements l'interrompirent, mais Botan continua sans se troubler, très droite pour faire face aux jurés.

- Je rappelle à nos éminents jurés que si la classe A est presque exclusive au monde des démons, certains humains parviennent à s'y hisser, ce qui ne les fait pas pour autant tomber sous notre coupe. Ces cas humains sont rares et correspondent aux dieux de l'Antiquité terrienne, comme Zeus ou Shiva, pour lesquels le monde des esprits n'est _jamais_ intervenu. Les démons de classe A sont courants dans notre monde, et ont été utilisés comme simples soldats par Mukuro, Yomi et Raizen. C'est dans leur cas que nous sommes intervenus.

Ce rappel historique sembla ébranler deux membres du jury. Mais Botan n'avait pas terminé.

- Je témoigne en faveur de Kuwabara Shizuru, et je rappelle qu'elle doit être soumise à une vérification de niveau avant que les jurés puissent statuer sur son sort. En outre, certaines clauses particulières ont été ajoutées à ce dossier, concernant notamment le futur statut de l'accusée. Je me permets de les citer : s'il s'avère que Kuwabara Shizuru ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs, elle doit choisir une allégeance et rejoindre une des trois factions du Makai jusqu'à la maîtrise de sa force spirituelle. S'il s'avère qu'elle contrôle ses pouvoirs, Kuwabara Shizuru ne représente pas une menace en vertu de son passé aux côtés de l'équipe Urameshi, rien ne pourra donc être fait pour entraver ses décisions et sa liberté.

- Nous réclamons alors une preuve de sa maîtrise _maintenant_.

D'un mouvement de tête théâtral, Botan se tourna vers Shizuru. L'amitié qu'elles avaient développée au fur et à mesure des aventures de l'équipe Urameshi permit à Shizuru de comprendre le signal. Dans le silence tendu de la salle d'audience, Shizuru dit alors d'une voix forte :

- J'invoque le vice de procédure. Vous n'avez pas à me contrôler maintenant, sans m'avoir permis de me préparer, alors que, pour rappel, je ne relève pas de votre juridiction. Je n'ai reçu aucune convocation, aucun papier pour me permettre de préparer l'audience. Vous dites que je suis d'une grande puissance, mais quel rayonnement spirituel ressentez-vous autour de moi, juste là ?

_Pourvu que le sceau tienne… _

- C'en est assez ! Nous ne sommes pas des experts !

Mais ils étaient troublés. Shizuru sentait qu'elle était scrutée et que son aura était soigneusement analysée par les plus sensibles du jury. Botan lui jeta un regard éloquent, puis poussa leur avantage.

- La demande de Kuwabara Shizuru est valide et ne peut être rejetée par les membres de ce jury. Elle devrait ainsi gagner trois m…

- _Un mois_.

C'était le démon vert qui avait crié. Un de ses confrères ajouta d'un ton hargneux :

- Et nous ajoutons également des clauses supplémentaires. Ce pouvoir n'est pas de votre seul apanage. Dans trois ans, l'accusée se présentera au tournoi pour montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs s'il s'avère qu'elle est en état de les contrôler.

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il s'empara du marteau demeuré sur le bureau. Le coup retentit sèchement.

- La séance est levée.

* * *

Ce fut une Shizuru ébranlée qui se présenta au bureau de Koenma avec Botan. Alors que tout semblait leur sourire, la dernière réaction du jury avait tout fait rater. La mine défaite, elle raconta tout à Koenma. Elle vida son sac sans le regarder dans les yeux, et fut surprise lorsqu'il se révéla être devant elle, lui tendant une cigarette. Surprise au plus haut point, elle la prit machinalement et la porta à sa bouche, tandis que Koenma lui répondait doucement :

- Je n'entends que des bonnes nouvelles, pour ma part. Tu as rempli tes objectifs pour ce procès et tu as gagné le temps nécessaire. L'analyse que je fais de cette dernière intervention est simple : le juré qui a parlé veut que tout le monde puisse savoir en quoi consistent exactement tes pouvoirs. Il veut parvenir à un dossier aussi complet sur toi que sur le reste de l'équipe Urameshi. Si tu te présentes au tournoi, ils pourront tout consigner dans leurs rapports, ce qui au final est tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ne leur prête pas une intention destructrice : ils essayent seulement de faire du zèle.

Botan lui fit un grand sourire – du type qui n'augurait rien de bon selon Shizuru – puis ajouta :

- Et puis soyons honnêtes : si ce tournoi t'ennuie vraiment, tu verras que tu seras assez puissante pour les battre à leur propre jeu sans encourir de conséquences. Rien ne t'empêche de déclarer forfait dès les premières secondes de ton premier match !

Shizuru se sentit stupide. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Son regard s'éclaira, tandis que son avenir devenait moins sombre. Elle ne mourrait au moins pas en affrontant quelqu'un pour une obscure raison – puissance, technique, esprit. Mais Botan continuait d'un ton rieur, que Shizuru ne comprit pas tout à fait :

- Mais je te connais. D'ici trois ans, tu auras changé. Et peut-être porteras-tu alors un autre regard sur ce tournoi…

Koenma jeta un regard pensif sur Shizuru. Il songea que Botan avait peut-être bien raison. Découvrir l'étendue de sa puissance, surtout lorsqu'on dépassait le niveau A, était une sensation grisante. Il était possible que Shizuru veuille éprouver ses capacités, ou qu'elle veuille se prouver quelque chose. Mille raisons pouvaient, d'ici le tournoi, la pousser à y participer. Mais c'était trop tôt pour le faire comprendre à leur amie. D'ailleurs, elle avait haussé les épaules et continué à tirer sur sa cigarette. Il reprit la parole :

- Nous pouvons partir. Botan, tu peux venir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites, mais n'oublie pas de tenir ta couverture auprès des autres. Essaye de calmer leurs ardeurs si tu le peux. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être du côté du Makai, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

- Comment ont-ils réagi ? Et mon frère ?

Koenma soupira.

- Nous allons peut-être avoir plus de difficultés que prévu. Ils semblent déterminer à retourner ciel et terre. L'heure de mon intervention n'a pas encore sonné, mais j'essayerai de leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter d'ici peu. En fait, j'espérais pouvoir tout leur dire maintenant. Mais il est évident qu'il va falloir adapter le plan… Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'ils viennent avec toi pour ce test de niveau dans un mois. Il faut impliquer le moins de personnes possible. Il faut…

- Koenma. Je crois qu'au contraire, il faudrait tout leur dire _maintenant_. Je ne veux pas que mon frère fasse quelque chose de stupide, ce qui va forcément être le cas s'il me pense en danger. Il a des obligations dans le Ningenkai – il est devenu populaire d'ailleurs, même si je ne comprends pas comment – et il n'a pas de temps à perdre à cavaler dans le Makai.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Alors qu'elle manquait habituellement totalement de doigté, Botan donna la clé manquante à Shizuru :

- Jouons cartes sur table, Shizuru. C'est parce que nous savons que notre système t'aurait fait subir une immense injustice que nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour te sortir de là et trouver des solutions pour que tout se passe selon ce qui nous semblait être le mieux. Pour être franche, nous risquons gros. Le nom de Koenma est sorti puisqu'il a fait modifier les clauses de ton procès. Il a fait usage de son pouvoir pour te venir en aide, mais il y a perdu des plumes. Il était considéré comme un juste par les démons, et cette affaire vient de lui valoir une partie de sa respectabilité – il a empêché la justice de suivre son cours normalement. Je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait avec plaisir pour t'éviter de te retrouver en position de faiblesse ou pire, d'être enchaînée au Makai. Pensons maintenant au reste de l'équipe Urameshi. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils soient impliqués ni que leur nom soit sali, et comme nous l'avons déjà dit, ça compliquera _sérieusement_ notre problème et la gouvernance actuelle du monde des esprits. Nous ne voulons pas d'un immense scandale, si ?

Koenma comme Shizuru étaient estomaqués. Le premier par la façon dont Botan l'avait vendu, la seconde par la longue tirade absolument sérieuse de la plus frivole des guides. Koenma toussota puis ajouta :

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour cacher le rôle de Botan dans cette affaire, puisqu'elle a carrément risqué sa place pour témoigner. Tu l'ignorais peut-être, Shizuru, mais les guides du fleuve ne prennent normalement pas parti.

Shizuru ressentit profondément l'amitié des deux démons et faillit se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Elle se doutait que leur aide leur avait coûté quelque chose, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Elle jeta sa cigarette, puis attrapa de sa main droite celle de Koenma, de sa main gauche celle de Botan. Au travers de ce lien qu'elle maintint plusieurs instants, elle tenta de leur exprimer ses sincères remerciements. La voix un peu rauque – à cause de sa cigarette, évidemment, pourquoi serait-ce autre chose ? – elle dit :

- Comment pourrais-je jamais vous rembourser cette dette ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de dette, Shizuru. Il n'y a pas de dette.

Les deux complices lui firent un sourire à réchauffer un cœur glacé. Il y eut un instant de compréhension profonde qui coula entre eux, puis Koenma reprit la parole.

- Partons, Shizuru. Nous allons aller dans le domaine de Maître Genkai.

- Dans le Ningenkai !

- N'était-ce pas là que tu voulais retourner ? C'est l'endroit le plus sûr. Le domaine qu'elle nous a légué joue son rôle : il a été prévu pour accueillir les démons en recherche d'un refuge. Et je suis convaincu que Genkai aurait estimé que ça comprend les humains à pouvoir comme toi.

La pensée de Maître Genkai apaisa Shizuru. Si elle se plaçait sous la protection du domaine de cette femme qu'elle avait respectée, les choses ne pouvaient pas aller trop mal…

- Allons-y !

* * *

Lorsque le château de Mukuro fut en vue, Hieï prit naturellement la tête du groupe. Ils allaient bientôt rencontrer les autres classes S qui composaient la garde de Mukuro et il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient directement considérés comme _invités_ et non comme _intrus_. On pouvait compter sur Kuwabara pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, ce qu'il finit par faire après quelques kilomètres de marche.

- Tu fais toujours partie de la clique louche de Mukuro ?

Hieï se contenta de hausser un sourcil, mais son aura crépita de façon menaçante. Sans surprise, ça amena un sourire sur le visage de Yusuke, qui compléta :

- Je suis sûr que la question était plutôt : fais-tu toujours partie de sa garde ?

Après un moment de réflexion, Hieï répondit :

- Oui.

Il les laissa méditer sa réponse. Mais, évidemment, Kuwabara n'en resta pas là. Incapable de sentir que la réponse coupait court à toute tentative de poursuivre la conversation, il demanda :

- T'es quantième alors ?

Kurama retint un sourire. _Mauvaise pioche_. Il y avait quelque sujets sensibles avec Hieï, et Kuwabara ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir compris – ou alors, faisait délibérément semblant de ne toujours pas avoir compris pour continuer à l'embêter. Hieï tourna son regard vers Kuwabara, mortellement sérieux.

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Sois pas aussi tendu, Hieï. On essaye juste de savoir à quelle sauce on va être mangés.

- Si Mukuro veut te bouffer, c'est pas toi qui pourras l'en empêcher.

Et Kuwabara de s'insurger, pendant que Yusuke éclatait de rire. Kurama les observa, cette fois souriant franchement. Leurs réparties n'avaient pas changé de saveur, malgré les semaines, les mois, les années. Son regard glissa sur Hieï. Il savait ce qui retenait son ami près de Mukuro. Elle était forte. Et la puissance avait toujours attiré Hieï.

Ils furent accueillis par plusieurs membres de la garde de Mukuro. Espérant que Kuwabara réaliserait qu'une provocation infantile le mènerait droit à la tombe, Kurama décida d'adopter une aura neutre pour éviter toute confrontation inutile. Ils furent admis en présence de Mukuro sans difficultés, ce qui donna matière à réfléchir au yohko. Hieï n'avait pas répondu à la question, mais leur arrivée sans heurts ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait suffisamment progressé dans la hiérarchie de la garde pour pouvoir amener des _invités_ sans soulever d'objections.

Quand un bruit de pas annonça la venue de Mukuro, Hieï s'avança à sa rencontre, Kurama s'inclina poliment, Yusuke sourit et fait un signe de tête. Kuwabara… Kuwabara laissa filer un petit _« qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars ? »_ puis finit par s'incliner gauchement. Mukuro les regarda silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, puis s'installa sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de trône.

- Voilà de bien étranges compagnons, Hieï. L'engeance de Raizen, le lieutenant de Yomi et l'humain le plus fort du Ningenkai.

Kurama nota la présence de la pierre à son cou, soulagé de retrouver des repères. Jusqu'où pouvaient-ils pousser leur chance auprès d'elle ?

Yusuke lui sourit avec défi, comme s'il peinait à retenir un _« salut, Mukuro »_.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur mes terres ?

Personne ne tenta de lui dire qu'officiellement, ce n'étaient plus ses terres et qu'Enki gouvernait le Makai. Ils tenaient à la vie, après tout. Déjà, Mukuro se tournait vers Kuwabara.

- Tu es bien loin de chez toi, jeune humain. As-tu conscience que l'odeur de ta chair constitue une délicieuse tentation ?

Yusuke avait cessé de sourire. Son aura semblait en position de garde, comme s'il était prêt à faire face à n'importe quel retournement de situation. Kurama se força au calme. Les phrases de Mukuro n'étaient que des mots. Si elle les voulait morts, elle les aurait tués depuis longtemps. Posant une main sur l'épaule de Kuwabara, il dit :

- C'est l'urgence qui nous conduit ici. Une amie a été, semble-t-il, enlevée par un démon capable de traverser la frontière sans être vu.

Kuwabara se tourna vers Kurama. Comme toujours, il était le médiateur, calme et serein. Malgré son envie de répliquer quelque chose de son cru à Mukuro, il se retenait. Grâce à sa sensibilité spirituelle, il percevait l'étendue de ses monstrueux pouvoirs. Il ressentait profondément le fossé qui les séparait. Toutefois, la pensée de sa sœur rendait les insinuations douteuses – les menaces, pour être lucide – presque supportables. Si se taire pouvait les faire avancer vers Shizuru, il se tairait. Sans le quitter des yeux – alors qu'elle parlait à Kurama – Mukuro répondit :

- Et naturellement, c'est ici le premier endroit où vous venez la chercher ?

Son ironie ne passa pas inaperçue, mais Kurama répondit tranquillement :

- Vous êtes la plus proche de la frontière. Vous êtes la plus forte du secteur. Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose à propos d'une humaine ?

Il y eut un silence. Mukuro reporta son attention sur Kurama.

- Quelles sont les particularités de cette humaine ?

Les trois amis se consultèrent du regard. Puis, Kuwabara dit avec fierté :

- C'est ma sœur. Et elle peut me mettre la pâtée si elle veut.

- Quoi ? On est sérieux, là !

C'était Yusuke qui avait crié, apparemment choqué. Kurama et Hieï masquaient mieux leur étonnement, mais ce n'était clairement pas à ça qu'ils s'attendaient. La réponse de Mukuro coupa court à toute explication.

- Venant de l'homme considéré comme le plus puissant dans son monde, c'est certainement un compliment. Toutefois… tu sembles oublier que votre niveau de puissance n'est que… risible comparé au nôtre.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, Mukuro fit une pichenette dans l'air, qui se traduisit par l'effondrement de deux piliers de la salle. Ce fut Hieï qui récupéra la conversation. À ce stade, c'était à lui d'intervenir.

- Nous ne faisons pas appel à tes capacités de traqueuse. Aurais-tu eu vent de quelque chose ?

Mukuro le considéra froidement. Puis, un sourire froid se dessina sur la moitié épargnée de son visage.

- Ne pousse pas trop loin ta chance, Hieï. Elle pourrait te coûter fort cher.

Sans ciller malgré la pression spirituelle qui pesait sur lui, Hieï répondit :

- Le temps nous est précieux. Sa chance à elle pourrait bien se terminer pendant que nous parlons.

Mukuro soupira.

- Aucune humaine n'a franchi la frontière ces dernières heures. Je l'aurais senti. Je crois que vous vous trompez d'endroit. Et surtout, que vous vous trompez d'angle. Si cette humaine possède une énergie suffisante pour battre votre ami, elle aurait laissé des traces spirituelles, parce qu'elle ne se serait pas laissée enlever sans résistance, si ?

Yusuke ouvrait la bouche pour protester et expliquer la situation de Shizuru, mais Hieï le prit de vitesse. Il salua Mukuro et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils étaient congédiés. Kuwabara sembla hésiter, puis lui emboîta le pas, estimant qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à tirer de Mukuro. Yusuke et Kurama le suivirent, mais la voix de Mukuro les arrêta.

- Ceux qui ne peuvent contrôler leurs pouvoirs ne peuvent demeurer dans le Ningenkai.

Kurama se retourna pour demander un éclaircissement, mais Mukuro avait disparu. Hieï haussa les épaules, tandis que Yusuke râlait sur le dicton qu'elle leur avait livré en guise d'adieu. Ils se remirent en route. Kuwabara, lui, ne disait rien. Pensif, il réfléchissait à ce qui l'avait poussé à dire à Mukuro que Shizuru était forte. C'était une question d'honneur familial, et aussi d'amour-propre, pour prouver à cette démone toute-puissante qu'ils n'étaient pas de _simples humains_. Et voilà qu'elle lui donnait une clé à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Il avait toujours su que Shizuru possédait des capacités analogues aux siennes. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en parler sérieusement avec elle, ni de s'entraîner avec elle. Et si Shizuru avait été enlevée pour sa sensibilité spirituelle, plutôt que pour un hypothétique regard au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Si elle détenait, comme Yukina, un pouvoir très spécial qui pouvait être exploité ? Ou pire, qui pouvait les mettre en danger ? Et qu'elle n'ait pas résisté à un agresseur, mais simplement décidé de les préserver et de se cacher loin de tous, en cachant soigneusement son aura pour ne pas être retrouvée ? Si elle avait seulement pris conscience qu'elle ne _pouvait pas_ demeurer dans le Ningenkai avec ce pouvoir ? Kuwabara se sentit nerveux. S'il se trompait, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses.

- Les gars… Il faudrait retourner dans le Ningenkai. Quand on a cherché la signature spirituelle de Shizuru, j'ai seulement cherché la trace d'un sentiment nerveux, affolé, effrayé. Mais si Shizuru était partie de son plein gré ? Si elle…

- Bon, Kuwabara, tu vas pas croire qu'elle est partie se promener ! Son aura n'était _pas présente dans le Ningenkai_ !

Kuwabara ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Il songea à ses capacités en matière de sensibilité spirituelle, au fait qu'il aurait voulu être plus précis et plus… plus _fort_. Il aurait su ce qu'était devenue sa sœur. Hieï, avec le ton du traducteur patient – ou plutôt impatient, leur dit :

- Mukuro pense que les autorités du monde des esprits sont impliquées. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas parlé du fait de _pouvoir _rester dans le Ningenkai. Ça expliquerait l'absence de signature spirituelle dans son enlèvement.

Kurama regarda Hieï en hochant la tête. C'était ce qu'il avait compris aussi, mais il pensait être le seul à envisager les choses sous cet angle-là. Il avisa la tête des deux compères, que l'idée n'avait visiblement _pas du tout _effleurés. Kuwabara cligna des yeux, puis répondit :

- Sérieusement ? Koenma n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça !

- Pas lui, mais… quelqu'un du Reikai. Plus inquiétant… cela suppose que Shizuru possède un pouvoir dont nous ignorons tout.

Un léger silence tomba, jusqu'à ce que Yusuke pointe l'évidence.

- Le coup de l'apparition et disparition de la force spirituelle avant son enlèvement ? Elle serait capable de faire apparaître et disparaître des choses ou des gens ?

Personne n'avait de réponse pertinente à fournir. Kurama résuma les options qui s'offraient à eux.

- Si ce que nous a dit Mukuro est vrai, ça ne sert à rien d'aller chez Yomi. Toutefois, nous pouvons quand même voir si ses connexions avec le Reikai sont aussi bonnes qu'antan et essayer d'en apprendre plus chez lui. Nous pouvons directement aller voir Koenma. Nous pouvons retourner dans le Ningenkai pour tenter de tracer différemment l'énergie spirituelle laissée par Shizuru.

- Ce que nous a dit Mukuro est vrai.

Personne ne tenta de discuter la déclaration de Hieï. Une fois de plus, tous les regards convergèrent vers Kuwabara. Il soupira.

- Allons voir Koenma.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et d'un bond, ils se remirent en route. S'il avait su qu'ils ne parviendraient à aucun résultat dans le Reikai, le choix de Kuwabara aurait sans doute été bien différent… Le temps filait trop vite. Et avec lui, les espoirs de Kuwabara de retrouver Shizuru en un seul morceau.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis. Vous serez peut-être surpris par la référence de Kuwabara à la force de Shizuru, mais c'est un élément qui revient à plusieurs reprises, quand Kuwabara se fait latter par sa sœur - et on ne sait jamais vraiment s'il s'agit d'une blague ou non. _

_Une dernière chose. Après avoir fait quelques recherches, j'ai finalement décidé de passer l'orthographe de Shisuru à Shizuru, question de suivre ce qui a été établi comme le canon._

_À bientôt !_


End file.
